Langit
by ambudaff
Summary: Shikamaru tak pernah suka seni. Tapi bagaimana jika ia harus mengurai petunjuk berupa haiku, atau nyawa temannya terancam?


**LANGIT**

_*dalam bahasa Sansekerta, langit itu Gegana*_

_Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Yakushi Kabuto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Crime/Suspense, Rating T, AU_

_Terinspirasi dari paket-paket bom-buku yang bertebaran di Indonesia. Udah basi ya? Hihi, habis ngerjain proyek SSRL dulu sih di fandom HarryPotter_

_Semua haiku adalah karya Kobayashi Issa (1763-1828)_

_-o0o-_

Deringan halus ponsel Shikamaru membangunkan si empunya ponsel. Masih bermalasan di sofa di ruang istirahat laboratorium forensik Kepolisian Konoha, Shikamaru meraih ponselnya. Membaca nama yang tertera: _'Hyuuga Neji'_, Shikamaru memencet satu tombol, dan menjawab tak antusias, "—da 'pa?"

"Turun sekarang, kasus penting—" dan ponsel ditutup.

Mengutuk 'kasus penting' yang mengganggu masa bermalasannya sebagai 'merepotkan', tapi Shikamaru bergerak cepat juga, meraih jaket dan memakainya selagi ia berlari menuruni tangga sekaligus dua-dua anak tangga—menurutnya ini lebih cepat daripada memencet tombol lift dan menunggu liftnya berada di lantai yang tepat—tiba di lantai terbawah, langsung ke pintu utama, dan sedan dinas Neji sudah menanti dengan pintu terbuka.

Masuk tanpa bicara, sebelum Shikamaru menutup pintu dengan sempurna, Neji sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"Di mana?" efisien bertanya Shikamaru sambil menggunakan _safety belt-_nya.

"Kediaman Hyuuga—"

Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah akan bertanya, ia sudah membuka mulut, tetapi Neji meneruskan, "—Hinata. Seharusnya ia ada di kampus sekarang, jadi kami tak curiga. Tapi paket ini, plus telepon sesudahnya, positif ia diculik—"

Neji menyodorkan ponselnya. Pasti rekaman pembicaraan sebelumnya, Shikamaru memencet beberapa tombol—

'—_adik sepupumu Hyuuga Hinata kami culik. Ini buktinya—'_

'—_Niisan! Aku baik-baik saja—'_

'—_kau pasti hafal suara itu kan? Nah, dalam waktu dekat, akan ada paket ke kediaman Hyuuga, dengan rangkaian bom yang indah. Uraikan secepat mungkin. Jangan diledakkan, karena di bawahnya ada peta yang sudah ditandai, di mana sekarang Hinata berada. Lewat waktu yang ditentukan—BOOOM! Dan bom itu punya efek remote, sekali pemicunya meledak, maka bom yang ada di bawah kursi Hinata ini juga akan meledak. Aku akan tahu kau gagal atau tidak, dengan meledak atau tidaknya bom di depanku ini. Selamat bersukaria!—'_

"Yakushi Kabuto?" suara Shikamaru tertahan.

Neji mengangguk, mata terus ke depan mengamati lalu lintas, mencari celah untuk maju lebih cepat. "Kau tahu kan, kasus-kasus paket bom buku baru-baru ini. Kebanyakan dijinakkan dengan cara diledakkan. Daya ledaknya memang rendah, lagipula sepertinya tujuannya hanya teror saja. Menakut-nakuti. Membuat panik warga. Jadi tak ada tujuan khususnya—"

Neji menghela napas.

Shikamaru dan Neji tumbuh besar bersama-sama. Dengan kegiatan yang berbeda, dengan teman-teman yang berbeda, tapi usia yang nyaris sama, membuat mereka sering berada dalam peristiwa yang sama.

Lulus kuliah, keduanya ternyata masuk institusi yang sama, Kepolisian Konoha. Neji masuk jalur umum sebagai polisi, dan sekarang sudah memegang spesialisasi sebagai Detektif, sedang Shikamaru masuk via jalur sipil: laboratorium Forensik. Berbekal ijazah kedokteran forensik.

Shikamaru tidak menyukai kerja penuh ketegangan seperti polisi pada umumnya. Heran saja dia masuk ke institusi ini—kalau bukan meneruskan keinginan ayahnya. Tapi, rekan-rekannya—baik rekan kuliah, sekolah menengah, maupun rekan bermain—tahu benar kalau dia ini jenius.

Karena itulah Neji memanggilnya kali ini.

"Tapi ini bukan semata teroris kelas teri yang hanya ingin menakuti warga. Ini Yakushi Kabuto. Secara tak langsung, ia banyak aku rugikan dengan banyaknya kasusnya yang terbongkar, bisa dicegah sebelum pembunuhan berlangsung. Belum lagi, ia juga memandang perusahaan-perusahaan Hiashi-_jiisan_ sebagai penghalang berkembangnya perusahaannya—yang jelas-jelas ilegal—"

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Tak ada unsur tebusan di sini—"

Neji mengangguk. Dan membelok. Mereka sudah tiba di kompleks pemukiman Hyuuga. Satu sudut, sudut di rumah yang paling besar di kompleks itu, sudah dikelilingi pita kuning.

Di tengah-tengahnya, ada sebuah bungkusan coklat, seperti kertas pembungkus paket biasa.

Shikamaru tak menunggu sampai mobil berhenti sempurna, saat ia membuka pintu dan turun. Menyisihkan pita kuning itu ke atas, ia merunduk, masuk ke arena mendekati paket.

"Shikamaru-_san_—" seorang polisi mendekatinya dengan setumpuk pakaian pengaman.

Mengerti maksudnya, Shikamaru mengutuk pelan, 'merepotkan'. Tapi dipakainya juga: rompi dengan bahan yang lebih tebal dari rompi anti peluru, helm, sarung tangan—sementara di sekelilingnya satuan Gegana siap siaga dengan pakaian serupa, plus perisai.

Selesai dengan cepat, polisi tadi memberikan juga alat komunikasi yang dipasang Shikamaru di sekitar telinga helmnya, mikrofon kecil dekat mulutnya.

"_Neji, kau dengar_?" bisik Shikamaru pada mikrofonnya, mengetes.

"_Okey—Shika, hati-hati—_"

Shikamaru mendekat ke arah paket.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru samasekali bukan anggota polisi Brigade Mobil, Detasemen Gegana. Statusnya sipil, bekerja di laboratorium forensik sebagai staf ahli. Tapi Neji lebih hapal, dengan IQ 200-nya, Shikamaru piawai mengurai petunjuk maupun mengurai susunan kabel peledak. Dan jika dikejar waktu seperti ini, dengan keharusan mengurai petunjuk, bukan meledakkan bomnya—malah bomnya tak boleh meledak—Shikamaru adalah pilihan pertama.

Ia sudah ada tepat di hadapan paket itu.

"_Paketnya sudah dibuka, Shika. Coba kau lihat_—"

Shikamaru berlutut, menarik perlahan paket. Sudah dibuka. Perlahan disibakkan kertas coklat itu. Ada sebuah kotak, dengan penutup.

Matanya memindai dengan cepat. Tak ada apa-apa di bagian penutupnya. Perlahan dibukanya, sambil menahan napas.

Yang pertama terlihat adalah selembar kertas, penuh tulisan.

Beberapa _haiku_, sepertinya.

Dengan cermat, diambilnya kertas itu. Dibacanya cepat. Seperti _haiku_ dari sastrawan terkenal. Tapi Shikamaru tak pernah hapal nama-nama mereka.

Di bawah kertas itu, ada serangkaian kabel berwarna-warni melingkari sebuah kotak yang lebih kecil. Ujung-ujung kabel itu masuk ke dalam kotak itu.

Menimang kotak, agak berat. Shikamaru memperkirakan, peledaknya ada di dalam kotak itu.

Ia kembali membaca kertas tadi. Selain beberapa _haiku_, ada tulisan lain.

'_Kau sudah tahu kan? Jangan sampai meledak, atau lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan, atau tak pernah ada lagi Hinata Hyuuga_'

Selain kotak yang dilingkari kabel-kabel, ada sebuah jam digital, terhubung juga pada kotak itu dengan selembar kabel.

Angka pada jam digital itu terus bergerak, kini hanya 17:34:29 menit.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang.

Bagaimana sekarang memulainya?

Tentu saja memotong kabel-kabelnya. Sepertinya kabel ini disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga harus dipotong menurut urutan. Jika tidak—BOOOM!

"_Neji, gunting kecil_—"

Nyaris tanpa suara seorang polisi mendekatinya, menyodorkan sebuah gunting kecil.

Shikamaru membaca haiku pertama.

.しばらくは闇のともしを花火哉  
><em>shibaraku wa yami no tomoshi wo hanabi kana<em>

_for a moment  
>the darkness is lighted...<br>fireworks_

lalu _haiku_ berikutnya:

.あっさりと春は来にけり浅黄空  
><em>assari to haru wa ki ni keri asagi-zora<em>

_spring comes simply  
>with a pale blue<br>sky_

.青の葉は汐干なぐれの烏哉  
><em>ao no ha wa shiohi nagure no karasu kana<em>

_some stay behind  
>in the green leaves...<br>low tide crows_

.川下は知識の門よ夕紅葉  
><em>kawa shimo wa chishiki no kado yo yûmomiji<em>

_downstream, the gate  
>to knowledge...<br>evening's red leaves_

.山吹や草にかくれて又そよぐ  
><em>yamabuki ya kusa ni kakurete mata soyogu<em>

_yellow roses-  
>hidden in the grass<br>they rustle_

.白雲のかすみ吹抜く外山哉  
><em>shiro-gumo no kasumi fukinuku toyama kana<em>

_white clouds of mist  
>blow away...<br>the village's mountain_**1)**

Mata Shikamaru menelusuri ruwetnya kabel warna-warni itu, sementara otaknya berproses. Semua _haiku _ini... berbicara tentang warna. Apakah berhubungan dengan warna kabel?

Dibacanya sekali lagi baris-baris _haiku_ itu. Yang mana yang harus didahulukan? Diliriknya angka-angka pada jam digital. 16:12:35

Shikamaru menghela napas. OK, ia berharap penafsirannya sama dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran si penculik, karena _haiku_ biasanya punya arti ganda—

—bagaimana kalau—

_assari to haru wa ki ni keri asagi-zora_

_spring comes simply  
>with a pale blue<br>sky_

Gunting diselipkan pada bagian ujung kabel biru yang berada di atas penutup kotak—

—mudah-mudahan benar—

Shikamaru sudah berkali-kali menghadapi hal seperti ini tetapi tetap saja keringat dingin membayang. Tapi ia harus cepat—

Diarahkan ujung tajam gunting pada ujung kabel biru yang bisa terlihat, dengan cepat ia menggunting.

Terlepas—

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang terjadi.

Oke, satu selesai. 15:08:42

_Haiku_ berikutnya. Shikamaru merutuk ketidaksukaannya pada hal-hal yang berbau seni. Ia tak bisa menemukan keindahannya, tak sensitif. Tapi ia juga mengutuk habis-habisan pada mereka yang menggunakan hal-hal indah ini untuk membunuh—

Tapi ia harus bertindak cepat. Kira-kira, yang mana sesudahnya? Yang inikah? Pintu untuk pengetahuan—

_kawa shimo wa chishiki no kado yo yûmomiji_

_downstream, the gate  
>to knowledge...<br>evening's red leaves_

Dua kali ia mengulang membaca keseluruhan _haiku_. Oke, ini keputusannya!

Ujung tajam gunting itu sudah diletakkan di bawah kabel merah. Memejamkan mata sejenak, Shikamaru mengguntingnya—

.

.

.

.

.

—tak terjadi apa-apa.

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas.

Tapi, itu baru dua kabel. Masih 4 lagi yang harus ditentukan urutannya. Shikamaru melirik lagi pada jam digital. 11:46:32

_Haiku-haiku_ itu ia baca ulang. Perlu waktu. Perlu ketenangan, dan ini tidak ia punyai. Dalam ketergesaan seperti sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa mengapresiasi sebuah _haiku_? Dalam suasana normal saja, ia tak begitu bisa—

Tapi ini terpaksa.

Diliriknya jam itu lagi. 10:27:33

Oke. Apakah hijau dulu? Ia membaca ulang cepat, _some stay behind in the green leaves_ lalu memindai cepat ke _haiku_ yang lain, _yellow roses-hidden in the grass_

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menarik napas panjang. Meletakkan ujung tajam gunting di bawah ujung kabel berwarna hijau, dan mengguntingnya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—dan ia bersyukur, pilihannya tepat. Sampai saat ini. Apakah pilihan berikutnya juga benar?

Kali ini mata gunting ia letakkan di bawah kabel berwarna kuning. Sudah bagai kebiasaan, tiap akan menggunting, ia menarik napas panjang dulu—tak disadarinya.

Dan kabel kuning itu terlepas—

Sepertinya tiap kali ia menggunting, tiap kali juga hitungan denyut jantungnya berlipat beberapa kali. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Ia berpacu dengan waktu. Diliriknya jam digital—

08:34:52

Tinggal kabel putih dan hitam.

Yang mana yang harus ia dahulukan?

Ia tak sadar, setiap gerakannya dipantau oleh semua yang berada di sana. Neji, tentu saja. Sejumlah Gegana juga siap mengamankan jika saja terjadi sesuatu. Tapi bukan itu yangia pikirkan.

Bukan bagaimana nasib dirinya jika ia salah menggunting kabel. Tetapi, bagaimana nasib Hinata Hyuuga—

Ia tidak begitu mengenalnya. Ia sering bertemu dengan adik sepupu Neji itu, tapi hanya sebatas formal saja.

Tapi, Neji sering bercerita tentangnya. Dari cerita-cerita itu, ia bisa merasa cukup akrab dengan suasana keluarga Hyuuga, dengan tokoh-tokoh Hyuuga. Dan juga dengan Hinata.

Yang ia tahu, Neji akan hancur, jika ia melakukan kesalahan kali ini—

—jadi, putih atau hitam?

Shikamaru mengusap keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

Dibacanya lagi _haiku-haiku_ untuk warna yang tersisa.

Akankah—kabut tersingkap jika ia menyingkirkan kabel putih?

Seperti tadi, ia menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Genggamannya pada gunting, ia eratkan. Ujung tajam dari gunting ia selipkan perlahan—

—pada kabel putih.

Perlahan ia gerakkan guntingnya—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—dan kabel itupun terlepas.

03:27:49

Shikamaru menghela napas lagi. Sampai sejauh ini, ia sudah benar menerka urutan-urutan kabel yang harus dilepaskan. Tinggal satu lagi, dan itu mudah—

—tunggu!

Sepertinya gerombolan Gegana beserta seluruh penontonnya sudah tak sabar lagi. Mereka juga bisa melihat bahwa kabel yang tersisa itu tinggal satu. Berarti, urutan pengguntingan yang dilakukan Shikamaru itu sudah benar. Tinggal gunting satu lagi ini, dan semuanya beres. Di mana letak Hinata akan ketahuan, dan—

Tapi Shikamaru sama sekali tak berpikiran seperti itu.

Sepertinya, hal seperti itu akan sangat mudah dilakukan! Tinggal menggunting, dan kotak bisa dibuka.

Bagaimana jika Kabuto justru menyusun hal yang justru tak terduga?

Shikamaru meraih kertas _haiku_ itu lagi dan membacanya pelan-pelan.

_for a moment  
>the darkness is lighted...<br>fireworks_

Bagaimana jika saat ia menggunting kabel hitam yang tersisa, justru yang terjadi adalah _the darkness is lighted? Fireworks?_

Ditelusurinya kabel hitam yang mengelilingi kotak itu. Kabel-kabel lain, sudah tergunting, dan terlepas dari kotak. Posisi kabel hitam ini sudah longgar. Tanpa mengguntingnya, ia akan bisa membuka kotaknya.

Perlahan tangannya menarik kabel hitam itu, sangaaaat-pelaaaan-pelaaaan—

.

.

.

.

.

—tarikannya membuat kotak itu terbuka, dan muncul sebuah MAINAN BADUT-BADUTAN DI ATAS PER—

Shikamaru sampai terlonjak ke belakang.

Begitu pula mereka yang menyaksikan, membuat suara-suara terkejut.

Dalam hitungan per-detik, kesadaran Shikamaru kembali. Ia maju, kembali menyeksamai isi kotak.

Kabel hitam itu terhubung dengan sebuah bom rakitan. Sekilas memindai, rakitan itu JUSTRU akan meledak jika keterhubungannya pada kabel hitam itu putus.

Dan tak terlihat adanya keterhubungan antara bom itu dengan kabel-kabel berwarna lain. Dengan kata lain, mau pilih kabel warna apa juga, sama saja. Mau digunting atau tidak, tak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi jika kabel hitam itu diusik—

Shikamaru mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya, baru memanggil sahabatnya.

"_Neji, salah satu Gegana_—"

Perintah itu tak perlu diulang, bahkan tak sampai diselesaikan, karena salah satu dari Gegana itu sudah mendekat dengan wadah khusus untuk menampung bom yang akan diledakkan. Dengan seksama Shikamaru menarik pelan bom rakitan, plus kabel hitam yang tadi melingkari kotak, berikut boneka badut itu. Melepasnya dari keterhubungannya dengan jam digital itu. Perlahan dimasukkannya pada wadah khusus. Anggota Gegana itu menutupnya dengan hati-hati.

Angka di jam digital itu sudah berhenti di 00:00:00

Dan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Neji menyingkirkan pita kuning yang melingkari TKP, dan ikut masuk ke arena. Tak sabar melihat ada apa di bagian dasar kotak itu.

Shikamaru mengeluarkannya. Sebuah peta kota Konoha. Sudah ditandai dengan lingkaran merah.

Sebuah jalan.

"Kau tahu, dia kira-kira ada di mana?" tanya Shikamaru, sambil ia terus berpikir, kira-kira di mana tepatnya Hinata berada. Dalam lingkaran merah itu, sepertinya di situ kompleks perumahan. Apakah mereka harus menyisir satu demi satu rumah di sana?

Neji mengangguk. "Di sini ada sebuah kedai kopi—"

Ia tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena ia langsung berdiri, diikuti refleks oleh Shikamaru—refleks juga melepas alat-alat pengaman yang tadi ia pakai, berdua berlari dengan langkah-langkah panjang-panjang menuju kendaraan.

"Ikuti kami dari jarak aman—" instruksi Neji pada beberapa anggota polisi lainnya, dan segera saja sirine meraung-raung sepanjang jalan.

-o0o-

"—dulu, dulu sekali waktu Hinata masih sekolah, masih SMP rasanya, ia pernah sering ke kedai kopi ini. Yang aku herankan, karena dia tak pernah suka kopi. Ternyata, ia hanya ingin hadir dan berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi, yang sering berada di situ di hari-hari tertentu—"

Shikamaru memandang sahabatnya dan berusaha menebak-nebak.

"Menurut penuturan Hinata, orang ini mengaku mahasiswa kedokteran. Tapi itu diragukan, soalnya biasanya dari apa yang aku tahu, mahasiswa kedokteran apalagi di tingkat-tingkat akhir, akan sangat sibuk. Tak bisa berleha-leha minum kopi berjam-jam hampir tiap hari—"

"Dan orang itu adalah—"

Neji mengangguk. "Ya. Aku curiga dia Yakushi Kabuto—"

"Hm—" Shikamaru mengerti sedikit-sedikit, "kau merasakan ada romansa di sini?"

Neji tersenyum pahit. "Hinata mungkin, sepertinya ia tergila-gila pada 'orang itu'. Saat itu. Setelah dia tahu bahwa 'orang itu' Yakushi Kabuto—musuh keluarga dan musuh masyarakat, apalagi ia semakin besar dan sudah punya pandangan sendiri tentang cowok, rasanya tidak."

Neji menghela napas. "Yang aku tak tahu, bagaimana Kabuto bisa menarik perhatian Hinata masuk ke dalam perangkapnya?"

Shikamaru pun tak bisa menjawabnya.

Dan mereka sudah tiba di kedai kopi itu.

Kosong. Sepi.

Neji mengeluarkan pistolnya, bersiaga menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Mengambil posisi lebih aman, Shikamaru yang tak punya senjata, mengikuti. Berdua berjalan perlahan memasuki kedai itu.

Di ruangan tengah, remang-remang, terlihat sosok Hinata—duduk, terikat—dan sosok lain satu lagi.

Yakushi Kabuto.

Ia juga memegang pistol, tetapi setelah melihat siapa yang datang, ia malah melemparkan pistolnya ke lantai, mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jadi, kalian bisa juga menyelesaikan petunjuk itu—" kekehnya, sambil membiarkan Neji menggeledah badannya. Tak ada benda yang mencurigakan. Kabuto bahkan membiarkan Neji memborgol dirinya dan mengucapkan hak-haknya.

Shikamaru tentu saja bergegas melepaskan Hinata—ikatan tangan dan kaki serta sumpalan di mulutnya, serta kabel-kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah kotak—Shikamaru menduga amunisi—dan sebuah alat serupa ponsel—Shikamaru juga menduga, ini penghubung antara bom yang tadi ia urai.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Neji bertanya selagi memborgol Kabuto.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku tak apa-apa—"

Beberapa polisi dengan sikap siaga dengan pistol di tangan menyusul memasuki kedai. Neji menyerahkan Kabuto pada mereka. Dengan sigap mereka juga mengamankan peledak di bawah kursi Hinata.

Hinata sendiri berusaha berdiri, dan sempoyongan, ditahan Shikamaru. Tapi tak perlu, karena Neji sudah terlebih dahulu memeluknya.

"Kau benar tak apa-apa?" bisik Neji.

Hinata menggeleng.

Shikamaru kikuk dengan adegan keluarga tadi, dan menyusul mengikuti polisi yang lain ke luar. Tak lama, karena Neji juga keluar bersama Hinata.

"_Thanks_, Shika—"

"Tak apa-apa—"

"Kalau kau tak membantu tadi—"

"Yeah—" Shikamaru bersikap seolah itu adalah hal kecil, dan menepiskan tangan, "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang—"

"Apa?"

Shikamaru ragu, menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, "Mulai membaca _haiku_—"

Semua menertawakannya. Neji, Hinata, para polisi—

-o0o-

Hari masih pagi buta di suatu Lembaga Pemasyarakatan ketika seseorang berkacamata, tersenyum keji, melemparkan sebuah benda—sepertinya tajam—dan berlumuran darah, ke tanah.

Dengan ringan, ia melangkah. Entah ke mana.

Meninggalkan entah berapa mayat bergeletakan di sepanjang jalan keluarnya.

**FIN**

**AN**:

_1) Tadinya pengen banget bikin sendiri haiku-haiku untuk petunjuk penguraian bom ini, tapi apa boleh buat, ternyata syusye ye? Jadi, haiku-haiku di sini diambil dari koleksi sastrawan haiku terkenal, Kobayashi Issa. Sila dicari di haikuguy[.]com[/]issa_


End file.
